


you and me together riding into the sun

by thisdorkyficthing



Series: Biker!Thor 'Verse [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Loki Feels, Loki's 18th Birthday, Lots of Mushy Love Stuff, Loud Sex, M/M, Rimming, Sweet Puppy Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: Loki was sitting between Thor's thighs, his back to Thor's chest and his – at the moment – soft cock pressing against the small of Loki's back as they watched a local news station's piece on the oldest woman in the state's hundred-and-something-th birthday.“When's your birthday?” Thor asked, nuzzling Loki's neck.Loki snorted. “Can't wait for me to be legal?”Thor chuckled. “But seriously, you've never told me.”Loki snatched Thor's phone off the table, checking the date. He scrunched his nose and set it back down. “Tomorrow, actually.”“Shit, really?”Loki nodded, pulling his legs up and wrapping his arms around himself. “Yeah. I don't really like celebrating it, though.”(A small sequel to A Poison that Never Stung that's about 800 years overdue)





	

They pulled in to the space in front of the door marked “7.” The motel was one level, shaped like a L atop lumpy, cracked asphalt. The white siding was tinted a sickly gray and the red doors to each room could have used a new coat of paint about three years ago. Loki still tore off his helmet as he jumped off the back of bike, antsy from hours of riding. Thor climbed off slower, pulling his own helmet off and setting it on the seat before stretching. Thor groaned as he pressed his hands in to the small of his back and arched backwards to stretch his back.

“Old man,” Loki teased. Thor gave him a heat-less glare and Loki snickered. He leaned in and pecked Thor on the cheek as he snatched their newly acquired key out of the pocket of Thor's jacket. He grabbed a few necessary items from the saddle bag and jogged the short distance to the motel room door.

Loki sighed heavily as he pushed the door open walked inside the musty room, tossing his things to first bed, and then himself to the second. Thor let out a throaty chuckle behind him while Loki stretched and squirmed on the hard, springy mattress.

“My ass is numb,” he whined, the bed dipping as Thor sank down beside him. He yelped when Thor's hand cracked down on to his left asscheek, his spine going rigid then turning to jelly.

“That help?” He asked, running his hand over the spot he just spanked.

“In a way.” Loki pushed himself up on to his knees, their shoulders brushing, and leaned in for a quick kiss. Thor was quick to yank him back as Loki made to pull away, his hand cradling the back of Loki's head as he dragged Loki in to his lap, their chests pressed together. Loki melted, letting Thor manhandle him to the head of the bed and lay him out on top of the cheap satin comforter.

They kissed more, teasing each other and slowly stripping down to nothing, their cocks going hard and sliding against each other.

The first time they'd done this, at the first roadside motel they'd decided to stop at, had been an unexpectedly emotional experience. The memories of some of his past experiences hitting him all at once and with a twist of pain he did not expected. Thor seemed to realize quickly enough what was bothering him and held him close, telling Loki he loved him so much and all sorts of other sappy shit that made Loki feel better despite himself. It led to the them talking about what they wanted to go and see and Loki was able to remind himself that this wasn't _anything_ like before – this wasn't a payment for a ride or just for night under a roof – he was with Thor, and Thor _loved_ him, they were going to places Loki had never been and just _having fun together_. He reminded himself of that whenever he got that slightly sick feeling when they laid down in another hard stop.

They liked to spend most of the night naked, wrapped up in each other under a scratchy sheet, watching tv or just talking, picking at whatever food they had scrounged up for that night. There was a lot of teasing, working themselves up until they were hard and panting in to each others mouths, and then pulling back. Over and over until one of them broke and they finally fucked.

Loki was sitting between Thor's thighs, his back to Thor's chest and his – at the moment – soft cock pressing against the small of Loki's back as they watched a local news station's piece on the oldest woman in the state's hundred-and-something-th birthday.

“When's _your_ birthday?” Thor asked, nuzzling Loki's neck.

Loki snorted. “Can't wait for me to be legal?”

Thor chuckled. “But seriously, you've never told me.”

Loki snatched Thor's phone off the table, checking the date. He scrunched his nose and set it back down. “Tomorrow, actually.”

“Shit, really?”

Loki nodded, pulling his legs up and wrapping his arms around himself. “Yeah. I don't really like celebrating it, though.”

Thor was quiet, hugging his arms under Loki's and giving him gentle squeeze.

Just as the raisin-y old woman was set to blow out the candles on her cake, Loki snatched the remote and changed the channel. He settled on a slightly grainy action movie he didn't recognize. Thor pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

 

* * *

 

Thor shut the lamp off, leaving the room lit by a lone sliver of yellow light coming through the space between the curtains. Loki bit his lip, mouth curved in to a smile as he hugged the flat pillow under his chest. He pushed his ass in to the air, knees spreading wide. Thor groaned softly in approval as he crawled between Loki's thighs. Loki could see the hint of a smile in the dark as he did.

Thor pressed his lips first to the base of Loki's neck, kissing his way down Loki's spine. Loki's cock stirred, his breathes becoming shorter with every inch Thor moved down. He stopped right at the top of Loki's ass, the whine coming out of him automatically as Thor backed off. Thor chuckled, his hands wrapping around Loki's ankles.

“What do you want, babe?” Loki could hear the smile in his question.

Lifting himself up on to his elbows, Loki twisted and looked over his shoulder. “I want your cock inside me.”

Thor let out a throaty groan, hands tightening.

“Please,” Loki added in a shaky whisper.

Thor's hips bucked forward, cock twitching between thick thighs. Loki let his head drop back down, arching his spine a little more sharply.

Thor hissed through his teeth, heavy hands sliding up Loki's calves and thighs, palms warm and slightly rough of sensitive skin. They came to rest on Loki's ass, one hand cupping each cheek. Loki moaned as he gave a tight squeeze, thumbs sliding down in to the crease as he spread Loki apart.

When Loki expected to feel the tips of Thor's thumbs begin to gently prod at his hole, start working him open, he felt a hot gust of breath and then Thor's tongue.

Loki choked around a startled noise, his whole body jumping at the sensation.

Face pressed between Loki's cheeks, Thor laughed. It vibrated through him and pulled another startled groan from Loki. Loki had dreamed of this, but could never muster the courage to actually look Thor in the eye and ask for it.

Thor lifted his head, cool air washing over his spit-slicked hole and making him shudder. “Feel good, babe?”

“Yeah,” Loki said, voice high and breathy.

Thor chuckled before diving back down for more, his tongue working in circles and pressing in. Loki moaned and drooled in to the pillow, hips bucking in to Thor's intruding tongue.

Thor parted with a final kiss to his hole, lips smacking, and sat back. Loki slumped in to the bed with a whine.

“Shh,” Thor ordered with a light slap to Loki's ass, making him jump again. He grabbed the lube from the nightstand, popping the cap open. Loki flinched and sighed as he felt it drop down in to the crease of his ass, the viscous liquid sliding down on to his hole. It was another moment before he heard Thor close the clap, the bed dipping as Thor leaned over to set the bottle back on the nightstand. Loki groaned as Thor slippery fingertips pressed against him, spreading the slick all over. Then, he felt the tip of a finger pressing in to him, sliding deeper and deeper until Thor's knuckles met his body.

“More.”

Thor pulled his finger out slowly, squeezing another finger in along with it a second later. Loki sighed, clenching around the digits as Thor began thrusting them in and out. Thor's hand twisted, his fingers spread apart, really stretching Loki open. Loki pushed himself on to his elbows, eyes fluttering shut as he rocked back in to Thor's hand. Thor shifted closer, leaning over him to press kisses all over Loki's shoulder, his cock rubbing against his ass. Loki whined, working himself back in short, jerky movements, Thor's fingers squelching with every thrust.

Loki moaned when Thor squeezed a third finger in, body stilling. Thor sat back up, hand running down Loki's spine to press in to the small of Loki's back as he fucked in to Loki with rough strokes, curling his fingers to make Loki's toes curl as he teased his prostate.

Loki reached back, grabbing blindly at Thor's wrist, when it became too much. He breathed heavily, shaking a little as he clenched around the fingers still stuffing him up.

Thor's hand settled next to his shoulder, Thor curling over his back. He panted softly in to Loki's ear, kissing the skin just below it before asking, “you ready for my cock now, babe?”

Loki groaned, craning his neck to see the smile Thor was giving him. “Give it to me now.”

Thor gave a throaty chuckle, nuzzling Loki's cheek. “So demanding. Not even a please.”

“ _Now_.”

“Mm.” Thor nuzzled his cheek again, another quick peck of his lips as he pulled his fingers free of Loki's ass and slid his hands over his cock a few times.

“Oh yeah,” Loki huffed as he felt the head nudge against him, spreading his knees a little wider, bracing himself. He gave a choked off moan as he was speared by the first few inches, the burn of them delicious. Thor gripped Loki's hips, fingers curling around bone and steadily pushed the rest of his stiff length in to him, letting loose a low groan as he did. He went still as his hips met Loki's ass, the both of them breathing heavily as they soaked in the feel of being connected. Thor ran his hands up and down Loki's back, his heartbeat slowing and breathing steadying with the soothing touch.

He pulled back and began thrusting with slow careful movements, hands never stilling. Loki sobbed softly, clenching around Thor as he pulled back. Thor groaned, folding forward and flattening Loki to the bed, wedging his face in to the crook of Loki's neck. Loki wheezed softly, wriggling his arms free from where they’d been pinned under his body to grab onto Thor’s arms. Thor began to jerk his hips faster, keeping his cock buried deep with every thrust. Thor lifted himself up a bit, balancing one of his elbows while he reached down with his other hand to angle Loki’s hips. He slammed in to him on his next thrust and Loki sobbed, fingers and toes curling.

“So good,” Thor slurred, leaning down to press a wet kiss on Loki’s temple.

Loki whimpered, arching his back as he bit his lip.

Thor’s hand came to grip on Loki’s waist, holding him in place as he drove in to him over and over. The room filled with the sound of wet skin smacking together and Loki’s increasingly loud moaning.

Thor had just slammed down in to him, making stars burst behind his eyelids, when he was startled by a loud thumping on the wall. He voice cut off with a choke, eyes wide. Thor didn’t pause, chuckling softly.

“I think we’re bothering our neighbor,” Thor said, voice soft and low. Loki let out a needy sigh at just the sound of.

On the next thrust in Loki moaned again, louder.

Thor laughed again. Loki grinned, pushing himself up on to his elbows so his voice wouldn’t be muffled by the pillow. Thor sat back on his knees, gripping Loki’s hips firmly.

On the next thrust, after he managed to suck in a little air, Loki yowled like he was a cat in heat.

The thumping on the wall came back louder.

Loki kept crying out at the top of his lungs, and was helped by Thor fucking in to him hard enough to make it real. The bed squeaked and rocked under them, the whole room becoming filled with a cacophony of sound.

“Oh my god,” Loki shouted, so painfully close to coming that he could hardly see straight. Thor groaned, grabbing on to the back of Loki’s neck with one hand while the other reached under them to grip Loki’s cock. Loki’s body jumped at the contact, hips rolling and trying to fuck in to his fist. Thor’s hips moved faster in response, his rhythm going sloppy and groaning just as loudly.

“Fuck! Thor!”

Loki let out a long, drawn out groan as he came, spilling all over the scratchy white sheet under him. His hearing went fuzzy, everything indistinct as Thor moved frantically for a few moments longer before driving in one last time, grinding in to Loki as he spilled deep inside Loki.

They both sagged on to their sides. Thor’s breath hot in his hair as they spooned.

Loki flinched as there was a final knock on the wall, Thor’s arm around his waist tightening in response.

“So naughty,” Thor mumbled, nuzzling the back of Loki’s head.

Loki let out a breathless laugh. “Your fault.”

“Mmm.” Thor kissed the back of Loki’s neck.

Loki fell asleep moments later, sweaty and sated.

He woke up to Thor’s lips brushing against his ear, voice turning Loki’s to warm honey.

“I'll be right back, okay babe?”

Loki blinked, squinting up at Thor as he turned his head. “Hm?”

“I'm gonna be out for a minute, you can keep sleeping.”

Loki blinked again. “Why?”

“Just going out real quick,” Thor answered. “I'll bring back some breakfast.”

“Mm,” Loki answered, brain still half-asleep and hazy. He didn't want to think yet.

“Love you babe,” Thor said, kissing his temple.

“Love you,” Loki sighed, letting his head fall back to the pillow. “Be fast.”

Loki woke up again to the heavy click of the door and the rustle of a plastic bag. He rolled over and scrubbed a hand over his bleary eyes.

Thor grinned, pulling one of the the plastic bags he held behind his back. “Don't look, babe.”

“What?” Loki rasped, pushing himself up on to his elbows. “What'd you get?”

“Nothing,” Thor said, lying so obviously that he could go down in the history books as being the worst liar _ever_.

Loki gave him a flat look, remembering their brief conversation from the night before. “Oh god, Thor,” he groaned, flopping face first back in to the pillow.

“What, babe?” Thor was still grinning, looking far too proud of himself as he dropped one of the bags on the tiny dining table and shoved the other bag in to the top drawer of the dresser.

“I don't like celebrating my birthday, I told you that,” he said harshly. Thor just kept grinning as he stalked over to him, peeling off his jacket and boots in the process.

“Who said I got anything for your birthday, _hm?_ ” he said as dropped down on the bed, bending over to nuzzle Loki's neck. “Maybe I got myself something. Did you consider that?”

“Oh my god, you are fucking awful at lying.” Loki squirmed, uselessly trying to free himself from Thor's grasp. He shrieked when Thor's fingers skimmed his side, writhing and twisting under Thor violently.

Loki managed to turn himself on to his back, his knees colliding with Thor's side a few times as he continued to tickle Loki. “Okay, stop, stop!”

Thor relented with a laugh, soothing some of Loki's annoyance with a kiss.

“I thought you didn't care about birthdays,” Loki huffed.

“I don't care about _my_ birthday. I care a lot about yours.” Thor smiled softly, pecking Loki on the lips again.

Loki's chest and throat constricted, and something must've shown on his face since Thor's face softened even more, a hand coming up to push back the hair from his face.

“I love you,” Thor whispered, nuzzling against Loki's cheek.

“I love you too,” Loki mumbled back automatically.

“I got you pancakes,” Thor sings, rocking Loki a little.

Loki sighed, his annoyance disappearing and a smile forming on his face.

Thor gave him a parting peck on the cheek, patting his hip as he got up and went back to the table, pulling the containers of food from the bag. Loki inhaled deeply after the first whiff hit his nose, letting out another sigh as he rolled up. He groaned as his sore muscles protested the movement, smirking as he remembered why he was particularly sore this morning. He wrapped himself in one of the blankets and shuffled over to plop in the chair opposite Thor, humming when Thor popped open the styrofoam container to reveal his pile pile of pancakes and sausages to him.

“And I even remembered to get you extra butter and syrup,” Thor said as he pulled a smaller paper bag out of the larger plastic one turning it over to dump out an absurd amount of little plastic containers on to the table.

“Yay,” Loki sang.

“Sugar fiend,” Thor grumbled, leaning over to kiss him before flopping in to his chair, his own breakfast set out before him.

Loki snatched up the containers of butter, taking his time to smear each pancake with a generous amount of it before dousing everything in syrup while Thor looked on with a look of fond exasperation.

“How do you eat that?”

“Quite happily,” Loki shot back, shoving a giant bite of the sugary mess in to his mouth.

Thor sighed and shook his head, focusing on his own food.

 

* * *

 

“Well?” Loki asked, stretched out in bed once more, stomach gurgling as it tried to digest his sugar bomb of a breakfast.

Thor didn’t look away from the screen on his phone, where he was probably reading up on whatever the club was up to. “Well, what?”

“What’d you get me? Since you insist on celebrating my birthday.”

Thor smirked. “That would ruin the surprise, babe.”

“Ugh.”

“It’s nothing extravagant, obviously.”

Loki huffed and rolled his eyes at the ceiling.

“Everyone says happy birthday by the way.”

“You told them!?” Loki lifted his head to glare at Thor.

“It’s your eighteenth birthday! It’s exciting!”

“Ugh.” He let his head drop again, officially Giving Up.

“Fandral’s already planning a blow out when we get back.”

“Oh my god.”

Thor let out a snort. “He’s already contemplating on how many strippers to hire.”

“He realizes I’m _gay,_ right?”

Thor chuckled at that, shrugging. “I think he’s got a thing for one of the dancers, so he’ll just take any chance he can get.”

Loki actually laughed at that. Then sighed, sagging in to the stiff mattress. “Thor.”

Thor leaned over, pressing a kiss to the middle of his forehead. “I’ll tell him to keep it small.”

Loki gave him a flat look. “ _Thor._ ”

“ _Loki_.”

“Why are you doing this?”

Thor smiled softly. “I’m guessing you haven’t really had any good birthdays, right?”

Loki’s jaw clenched, his lips forming a tight line.

“Well, it’s not gonna be that way anymore,” Thor said, “not for as long as you’re stuck with me.”

Loki’s face flooded with heat and a lump formed in his throat in an instant. “Oh.” His voice wobbled, vision blurring.

Thor scooted closer, taking Loki in to his arms while a small sob slipped out of him, pressing his lips firmly to the crown of his head.

 

* * *

 

The wind whipped through Loki’s hair, just cold enough to bite now. They’d already been traveling in the direction of home for the past week now, but with the way the weather was turning Thor was gonna have to stop delaying the inevitable pretty quick.

The past couple months have been the best in Loki’s life. He’s not really ready to see it end either.

Loki looked away from where he was studying the wood grain of the picnic table they’d parked near as he heard familiar footsteps coming his way. Thor held a small white box in his hand and smiled as he walked away from the little bakery they’d found a town away from where they were staying at. He straddled the bench beside Loki and set the box down before him. Loki flipped the lid back and groaned at the chocolate cupcake hiding inside.

Thor chuckled, reaching in to his pocket to grab out a small package of birthday candles and a matchbook from the motel room, sinking the green one in to the center of the cupcake, fighting against the breeze to light it.

Loki smiled, warmth filling his chest as the flame flickered to life, and moved to blow it out before the wind could.

“Wait, I gotta do the song!” Thor said as he tossed the spent match, clearing his throat and sitting up straighter. He took a deep breath and- “ _HAAAPPY BIRTHD-_ ”

Laughter burst out of Loki while his hands covered Thor’s mouth. “Enough!”

Thor laughed and kissed Loki’s fingers before he pulled them away. “Oh fine, your wish won’t come true though!”

Loki snorted, quickly blowing the candle out as the wind kicked back, smiling in satisfaction as he plucked it out and licked the frosting off.

He didn’t need a wish.

He happily took out the cupcake and took a big bite, letting out a happy sigh.

“Good?”

Loki hummed, holding it out for Thor to try.

Loki smiled brightly at the chocolate smeared on Thor’s upper lip and beard hair. “You got chocolate on your face.”

“You’re one to talk,” Thor said with a wink.

Loki wiped his mouth with his thumb, licking away the errant chocolate there.

He clapped his hands when he was done and the box was properly tossed away. “Now where’s my present?”

Thor smirked at him, going to the bike to get the bag he’d tucked in to one of the saddle bags and plopping it in front of Loki as he sat down.

Loki let out a bark of laughter as soon as he looked in it.

“This is just a bunch of lube!”

“ _Flavored_ lube,” Thor corrected, chin resting on his shoulder, “and there’s a few more things in there.”

Loki dug in, giving Thor a look when he pulled out a pair of black cat ears.

“You’re a pretty kitty,” Thor explained.

He gave Thor another look when he pulled out a small paddle.

“You could use a birthday spanking.”

Loki hummed when he pulled out a prostate massager.

“We’re gonna really annoy our neighbor tonight,” Thor rumbled, nuzzling Loki’s neck and nipping at his ear.

Loki giggled softly, squirming against Thor as he took a few moments to cover Loki’s throat in kisses.

But as Thor pulled back a bit, his face was more serious, his voice soft and low as he said, “I’m gonna get you something better when we get back home though. This was just... filler.”

Loki felt himself blush, fighting the urge to protest as Thor gently turned his face towards his and kissed him, his breath leaving him with a shiver.

“Happy birthday.”

Loki curled against his chest, smiling hard enough his cheeks ached. Thor kissed his hair.

“This was the best birthday ever.”

 


End file.
